Perfect
by SnapesPrincess
Summary: Whenever you try to do the right thing, you can never be perfect.


AU: Just wanted to say that I do not own any of the characters used in this song fic, they belong solely to JKR, much respect for that woman!

It was a starry night; the city of London was a blaze with the lights from skyscrapers as five masked and cloaked men moved through the quiet city. The dirty streets crunched under their foot steps. This is what they had been waiting for, tonight was their calling. Or so they believed.

A thousand miles away three friends walked unconsciously, their foot steps echoed on the cold filled room with its hard floor. Not knowing where they were going to, the friends continued to walk. This is what they had been waiting for; this was the path of their destinies. Each one interwoven with the other.

Back in London the five men continued to walk, the silence of the city was deafening to them. No sound could be heard now even their foot steps were silent. They each exchange glances as a feeling of dread and uncertainty rose in their stomachs. Not wanting to say what they truly thought, the five men continued on through the deserted streets.

Watching the masked men as they walked was a tall young man who stood alone. A young man who had escaped what was to be his fate. Knowing that the time was almost upon them all, he moved away soundless across the rooftops of buildings and houses. The brightness of the star filled sky and the stillness of the night worked well in his favour, he blended in well enough not to be seen.

As the young man followed the path across the roof tops another man, older, waited. Watching with anticipation as the five men walked on below. There was no denying that he was apprehensive. The young man reached him and nodded his head in the darkness to the older man.

Lifting his wand, a shot of silver mist fled, speeding ahead of their present location. A minute later a silver wolf shaped mist came chasing back at them. The older man looked down at the young man and nodded a silent conversation passing between them, with a quick turn both men vanished.

The three friends knew that time was creeping up on them and that they must hurry if they wished to achieve their goal. Turning a corner they saw exactly what they were looking for. In the place where they had been told they would find it. Smiling at each other, the three friends raised their wands, pointing them towards the sky.

The five masked men came to the end of the road which they had followed; in front of them was a grassy hill. At the top, a man stood alone, defiant, unafraid of them, ready for them. He stood waiting with a look of arrogance on his face. The five masked men moved forward, as they got to the bank of the hill they could see the man stood in front of them more clearly. The five men laughed as they recognised.

Hey dad look at me

Think back and talk to me,

Did I grow up according to plan

And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do but it hurts when you disapprove all along

And now I try hard to make it,

I just want to make you proud,

I'm never gonna be good enough for you

I can't pretend that

I'm alright

And you can't change me.

"Draco," Lucius Malfoy hissed with a sharp laugh to his voice. "Come down from their before you get caught!"

"No father, I will not," Draco called down to his father, the wind was lashing at his robes, his hair flew wildly around his face, but he did not care.

"Get down from there at once! You will have the Aurors here in a moment!" Lucius snarled, running up the hill. Suddenly he came to a stop. All around Draco stood Aurors, their wands drawn and pointed down at the Death Eaters. "Why Draco, why?"

Cos we lost it all

Nothing lasts forever

I'm sorry I can't be perfect

Now it's just too late

And we can't go back I'm sorry I can't be perfect

I try not to think about the pain I feel inside

Do you know you used to be my hero?

All the days you spent with me

Now seem so far away

And it feels like you don't care anymore

"I did it for you father. I did it to save you," Draco said with sadness in his voice.

"And who do you think I need saving from?" Lucius scoffed.

"Yourself father," Draco said starring down into his fathers now unmasked faced. "I tried hard father, to make it as one of you, to make you proud. But I learned. I understand now father."

And now I try hard to make it I just want to make you proud

I'm never gonna to be good enough for you

I can't stand another fight

And that's alright

Cos we lost it all

Nothing lasts forever

I'm sorry I can't be perfect

Now it's just too late

And we can't go back I'm sorry I can't be perfect

"This is stupid Draco! Even for your high standard of stupidity!" Lucius hissed. "Wait until your master hears about this Draco! He will surely kill you!"

"It is too late father. As we speak, the last of the Horcruxes will have been destroyed and so shall he."

"You lie!" Lucius gasped as he realised his son was telling the truth.

"I do not lie father. I tried to save mother and now I am trying to save you from that same fate. Lower your wand father and you will not be hurt."

"Don't be such a little fool Draco! I did not raise you to turn against your own flesh and blood nor did I raise you to side with people like them," Lucius hissed in fury. "You are the biggest disappoint in my life, my biggest failure and I shall never be proud of you! I would rather die then call you my son!"

Nothings gonna change the things that you said

And nothings gonna makes this right again

Please don't turn your back

I can't believe it's so hard to talk to you but you don't understand

"Do not turn you're back on me father!" Draco screamed as his father turned to walk away. "I am your last hope for survival! You need me."

"I need no one!" Lucius hissed.

Cos we lost it all

Nothing lasts forever

I'm sorry I can't be perfect

Now it's just too late

And we can't go back I'm sorry I can't be perfect

Cos we lost it all

Nothing lasts forever

I'm sorry I can't be perfect

Now it's just too late

And we can't go back I'm sorry I can't be perfect

Draco looked down at his father as a large silver stag galloped through the air towards him. A soft smile lit his face as he understood the message. A woman walked to Draco's side, a hand touching his shoulder gently.

"Are you sure you do not need me father?" Draco asked for the final time.

"Perfectly sure," Lucius snarled.

"Then may I be the first to say this out loud, your precious Dark Lord is dead. He is no more. Harry Potter has defeated him, he will not return."

"You lie!" The Death Eaters cried in unison.

"No, I don't think I am. I only ever wanted to make you proud father, that is all," Draco said as he looked down at the dew covering the grass beneath his feet. "Goodbye father."

Lucius Malfoy looked at his four fellow Death Eaters who were with him. Raising their wands they charge up the hill, towards Draco and the Aurors, prepared to die fighting. As Draco watched his father run up the hill, the memories of when he taught him how to fly a broom came racing back. But still, as the cold wind slashed at his face, Draco knew he could never be perfect, nor could he make his father proud.

Turning his back on his father and the Death Eaters, Draco made his way through the Aurors and towards Severus Snape who stood beside a statue looking rather lazy. A soft popping sound could be heard from behind him and he turned to see Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Congratulations, the famous Harry Potter saved us all," Draco spat, his anger and hurt with his father surfacing.

"Now, now Draco. Play nicely." Severus said as he watched on.

"I should thank you Malfoy, for your help. I take it from your mood that you couldn't save your father. Well, never mind he was…"

"He was what Potter?" Draco demanded, fury blinding his sight.

"He was given a chance," Harry said after a moment, deciding to leave Draco with his grief. He knew that they would never be friends and that Draco had not really changed, he was after all a true Slytherin, only out to do what's best for himself.

AU: Lyrics from Simple Plan's Perfect, which if you haven't heard it is excellent…And very addictive! OH and HAPPY NEW YEAR!


End file.
